


The Future We'll Share

by Today_I_Mutilated_Everyone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much angst, Someone please write more angst for this community theres not nearly enough, V and Rika might be mentioned sometimes but nothing major, dammit seven wut r u doin, forgive me seven, i have sinned, oh jesus what have I begun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_I_Mutilated_Everyone/pseuds/Today_I_Mutilated_Everyone
Summary: ..Luciel doesn't know how he got to this point. From an elite hacker to a marriage-wrecker, all within what feels like mere days.. ............But then, if the end-goal is You, he supposes nothing else matters.





	1. And so it begins..

When Saeyoung first gets a call from You about your wedding, he's shocked, and yet he expects it all the same.

 

“-And I just love him so much and I- uh...I was wondering if you would be the one to walk me down the aisle..?”  Your beautiful voice breaks through the cacophony of white noise and ringing that fills his head. His body is frozen.

 

 _‘How can you possibly love_ ** _h i m_** **_that_** _much..?’_

 

The meager thought swirls bitterly through his mind. He _knows_ the unspoken question that truly lays behind it, the one he’s asked himself so many times before, and yet somehow this time, this time it's _different_.

 

**_‘ W h y   d o n ' t   y o u   l o v e   m e...?_ **

 

He briefly hears your voice through the thick cloud of smog that seems to have found a home within his head. He knows he should answer, that you're _concerned_ , that he should simply crush down what he's been feeling all this time just like every other time, but he finds that he **_c a n ’t_ **.

 

“S-Seven..?” Your voice trails worriedly from his phone speaker.

 

Luciel licks his dry lips and forces a smile.

 

“Of course!”

 

The words sound hollow to his ears, he _knows_ they are, but you're too overcome with joy and squeals to question the emptiness of his tone.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much Luciel!! I love you!!!” Sure enough, you're flocking him with thanks and happiness and then… and then…

 

_His heart skips a beat._

 

He coughs out an empty chuckle, his heart lurching inside of his chest despite him knowing that you mean nothing.

 

“-Oh! I have to go, Jumin’s calling!! I'll tell you the details later on, but thank you so much once again, Seven!! Bye!” The call ends and your cheerful voice cuts, leaving the phone empty and silent.

 

Saeyoung drops the phone.

 

He feels _nothing_.       

* * *

          

                             The days before the wedding he doesn't feel, doesn't remember, doesn't _anything_ , save for a few unfinished ramen bowls, from when he _tried_ to eat.

 

He doesn't sleep, just stares at the ceiling and waits for the others to log on for chats.

 

He never sticks around long enough for Jumin though, but he doubts the corporate heir cares. All he cares about is _You._

 

‘Y/N….’

 

The effect of a mere combination of syllables is _astounding_ , bringing with it so much **love** and still so much **PAIN.**

 

 **“** It **hurts, it hurts, it hurts..”**

 

His quiet whimpers and ear-shattering sobs go unheard, echoing in the walls of his apartment before returning to his mind.

 

“Meow~!”

 

The notification tone of your melodious voice interrupts Saeyoung’s misery.

 

His hand reaches for the phone as his tired eyes stare up at the digital time.

 

_12 A.M, Saturday October 1st_

 

His eyes glance to the reminder that has popped up.

 

**_“ wedding day”  _ **

 

The image is embedded into his mind.

 

Luciel stands up, and prepares for the day.   

* * *

 

                    The wedding is beautiful, and of course it would be, Jumin made sure _everything_ was perfect for _You,_ after all. His most vivid memory however, is the one from but a few seconds ago;

 

_There are guests filling every single seat, guests from previous parties, guests who have never been there before, and then there's everyone from the RFA- Flower boys Yoosung and V, looking prettier in their flower-crowns than 90% of the female population there, as upon Your request. The flush that covers V’s face from ear to ear is as vibrant as a rose, and Yoosung isn't faring much better, though he continues to march on proudly to save what's left of his ‘manly dignity’._

 

 _Seven thinks he might have laughed at one point, if only he didn't feel so_ **_dead_ ** _inside._

 

_Further down, there's best man and woman, Jaehee and Zen, respectively. Zen looks as dashed up as ever, and he grins widely at Jaehee, who looks just as excited with her pale, cream coloured dress flowing down to her legs. ‘It suits her’ He thinks mildly, ‘this happy and carefree look, with her hair slowly growing out and no glasses’._

 

_He refuses to acknowledge the groom, though he can feel Jumin’s gaze briefly rest on him._

 

_And then the doors open up and his breathing stops._

 

 _Your dress is crystal white just like your veil, shimmering and shining brightly in the sunlight which casts an ethereal glow on your form. Your hair is encrusted with gems of all shapes and sizes, real_ _diamonds,_ _all strung up and only accentuating your beauty further. That’s not what catches his eye, however._

 

_It’s your smile, your flushed face, your absolutely BEAMING visage that sparkles brighter than the sun._

 

 _And then your eyes meet, and you're walking towards him, and suddenly there's no one else there but the two of you, and your undying_ **_love_ ** _for each other._

 

_‘Four steps away, three steps away, two steps away..’  His heart continues to beat erratically in his chest, the flush of his face burning brightly as he shakes from the effort of keeping still._

 

_Your hand reaches out for him halfway and he grasps your arm immediately, holding You close, flush against his body as you turn and walk down the aisle._

 

 _All he wants to do is stop right there and kiss You, pepper you with all of his love and affection and_ **_everything,_ ** _right where everybody can see it so no one will dare to look at you the same way again._

 

_His fantasy is broken right as he reaches the top of the stairs, nearly walking onto the final platform with you._

 

 _But of course, that can't_ **_ever_ ** _happen, because_ **_Jumin is there_ ** _._

 

_He slowly lets go of your arm, the tips of his fingers lingering in the crook of your elbow softly as his body rejects leaving your warmth._

 

_He makes eye-contact with Jumin._

 

_“...”_

 

_He steps down next to Zen, who grins at him widely, ignorant to the turmoil stewing inside of him as the priest speaks and the lovely couple make their vows, before leaning down into a magnificent kiss, sealing their fate together._

 

_…._

 

_…_

 

_.._

 

_The cheering and clapping that follow are deaf on his ears as something inside of him sparks into realization at the scene. The blood rushes in his head and his eyes are wide, the heavenly image of You forever imprinted in his mind._

 

**_‘. . .H  a  v  e    I     l  o  s  t  ?. . ‘_ **

 

His eyes snap back into the present as he hears his name being called.

 

_‘Right, they're at the after-party now..’_

 

Zen sings and flirts in poor taste, Jaehee smiles and fondly shakes her head, and Yoosung laughs and dances, with You right by their sides.

 

Right by **_his_** _side._

 

Jumin has never looked happier as he stands by you, hip-to-hip, pressing kisses unashamedly to your flustered face.

 

Saeyoung stands there in the middle of it all, and wonders what would happen if _he made that smile_ **_disappear_ ** _._

 

The thought goes as fast as it comes, and Luciel is startled by its morose nature, moreso when he finds that he feels no pain, no heartbreak. Saeyoung however, already knows, and festers on the feeling that infuses his heart with determination.

 

“Seven, come join us, dance with me!!” His eyes flick to lock with yours, -so different from his, so _alive_ **_-._ **

 

‘ _You look so_ **_beautiful_ ** _..’_

 

Seven grins widely, and walks over, slinging an arm around your shoulder.

  
**_‘ I          h    a    v    e          n    o    t          l    o    s    t    .      I           w    i    l    l         N    E    V    E    R          l    o    s    e. ‘ _ **


	2. "Wait for me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luciel is equally emotionally irrational and devious, and I attempt to simulate the rfa chatroom badly. Cheers!

The morning greets Saeyoung with a long vomiting session and a headache nearly as strong as his current  **_bias_ ** towards  **_Jumin_ ** , but he's still alive, which is a feat in itself he supposes.

 

Memories from the previous night flash between the multi-coloured putrid chunks that leave his lips, bringing with them some sort of sweet relief from the bitterness which consumes his very body and soul. 

 

...He idly wonders if  **_Jumin_ ** purposely contaminated his food, and if You’d leave  **_Jumin_ ** to take care of  _ him _ if he did end up with stomach poisoning. 

 

The thought is oddly satisfying until he remembers that he’s supposed to be in the midst of a flashback.

 

_ ‘Dancing with You, laughing with You, a hand around the shoulder here, a lingering touch on the waist there, “You’re blushing again, YN!”, a mouthful of coy smiles and zesty jokes, obligatory memes, and enough surprise hugs to put Zen’s fan club to shame… _ ’

 

A small smile curls on Luciel’s lips as he remembers your rosy complexion, and though there may be bags under his eyes and bile running down his chin, for a fracture of a second he truly believes today will be pleasant.

 

“...”

 

_ Nah _ , that can't be it, he must have forgotten something.

 

“...”

  
  


“....”

 

_ ‘Oh..’ _

 

“..... **_Jumin_ ** .”

 

Aaaaaaandd he hurls again.

Finished emptying out the last of his stomach, Seven takes a brief glance to the sweet PhD Pepper and salty Honey Buddha Chips that rest in each available kitchen cabinet, before forgoing eating entirely. 

 

As heavenly as the combination of HB chips and PhD Pepper is, right now his focus is locating  _ You _ in chat as fast as possible, preferably without  ~~**_yournewlywedhusband_ ** ~~ the stuffing presence of the corporate heir. Luciel knows that if you knew how often he skipped meals you would scold his ear off, but a smaller, slightly more dastardly side of Saeyoung whispers that  _ ‘at least then Y/N wouldn't think of  _ **_Jumin_ ** _..’, _ and his lip quirked in amusement. 

 

Opening up the messenger app, he finds a chat open with You, Yoosung, and Jaehee and quickly scans over the most recent messages, the natural persona of 707 draping over his problems like a worn hoodie.

 

_ Yoosung☆: I still can't believe that I’m gonna have to call you Mrs. Han, now!! /)//@o@//(\ _

 

_ Y/N: Haha, I can't believe it all either, honestly! :) But I do love Jumin very much, and I can't wait to begin this life with him. ♡ _

 

_ Jaehee: That is very sweet of you to say, Y/N, ...though I admit it is a little surprising that you married Mr. Han, as I thought you would end up with somebody else… _

 

_ Jaehee: not that the current situation is bad, I mean no offense. ;; _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Someone else? \\\\{°o°}\\\ _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Then... with  _ **_me_ ** _ , perhaps?!?! /)*//♡//*(\  _

 

_ Jaehee: … _

 

_ Jaehee: Yoosung...=_=’ _

 

_ Y/N: Lololol, it's okay Jaehee, he’s like my baby child, he means no harm! ^^ _

 

_ Yoosung☆: B-Baby Child?!? //)=3=//) _

 

-At this point, he intercepts-

 

  * _°~707 has joined chat~°•_



 

_ 707: Ya Yoosung!! Listen to your mother or Papa Seven’s gonna have to force you to eat your vegetables!! _

 

_ Jaehee: ;;..welcome, 707. _

 

_ 707: thx, thx ~ ☆ _

 

_ Y/N: Seven!! Hiya~ ♡ _

 

-His heart skips a beat at the sight of the heart at the end of the message, and he greets You in return, a wide grin on his face-

 

 

  * __Yoosung☆: ‘Papa Seven’?? Since when did you become Papa?! “=-=__



 

 

_ 707: Since your mother and I got together, son, after she ditched Jumin… _

 

_ Y/N: But of course, honey, how could you have forgotten your own parents? Are you sure you're alright,  _ **_sweetums_ ** _? _

 

_ Jaehee: /)_=;; _

 

_ Yoosung☆: ewww..!! Not you too, Y/N! T_T I have been betrayed!! _

 

_ Y/N: Sorry~ ^-^’ _

 

_ Yoosung☆: -o- you guys are so cringily in tune with each other sometimes.. _

 

_ Jaehee: Indeed, they are the perfect mischievous match. ; _

 

_ Y/N: Yup, no doubt about it! :) _

 

-Warmth invades his face, and Saeyoung smiles dreamily at the thought of it all being real.-

 

_ 707: Ya..maybe one day ~3• ♡  _

 

_ Yoosung☆:?!? _

 

_ Jaehee: …;; _

 

  * _°~Jumin Han has entered~°•_



 

-His smile drops- 

 

_ Y/N: Jumin!! >3< _

 

_ Jumin: Hello~  _

 

_ Jumin: As for you two, I would appreciate it if you both didn't flirt with my wife the day after we married. =_=”” _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Eek!! I can feel the glare from here!! /)>^<(\ Please don't kill me!!! _

 

_ Jumin: Tsk.. -_- You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today, Yoosung. _

 

_ Y/N: Lololol it's okay Jumin, I'm sure he meant no harm! <3  _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Yes! Exactly, listen to Y/N!! \\\×^×( _

 

_ Jumin: If you insist, my kitten~ ♡  _

 

_ Jumin: 707, you have yet to speak. _

 

-Saeyoung feels his temper rise, irritation swirling through his veins. He already had You  ~~**_fornow_ ** ~~ ,  and yet he still had the utter ire to take away what little Luciel had left with you. His arms subconsciously moved to tap on the keys, his natural self-defense of laughing everything off easily tapping into sarcastic words, even as he knew he was being irrationally obvious and letting his emotions take control.-

 

_ 707: so sorry lololol, it was just a joke -3- _

 

_ Jumin:..I’m not an idiot,  _ **_Seven_ ** _. _

 

_ Jumin: I can feel the sarcasm and disrespect from here. _

 

_ 707: have  _ **_no_ ** _ idea what you're talking about lololol  _

 

_ Jumin: =_=”  _ **_Luciel_ ** _. _

 

_ Jaehee: Seven, perhaps you should stop joking around now...you are pushing Mr. Han’s temper..;; _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Yeah, I agree with Jaehee. Don't get into a fight a day after the wedding, you two.  _

 

_ 707: lololololololol _

 

_ 707:  _ **_lololololol_ **

 

_ 707: … _

 

_ 707: still don't know what you're on about  _ **_lmao_ **

 

_ Yoosung☆: Seven…;; _

 

_ 707: ya? -3- _

 

_ Jumin: Why you.. _

 

-A smug smirk rests on Seven’s face at having irritated the rich corporate heir, but it dims into a gentle frown when You start typing, gently telling him off.-

 

_ Y/N: Please don't fight, you two!! Jumin, I'm sure Seven didn't mean any harm, and besides, we still have to pack for our honeymoon tomorrow! >\\\~\\\< ♡  _

 

-” **_what_ ** .”-

 

_ Jaehee: Ah, yes! I wondered why you two didn't immediately leave the day after the wedding. _

 

_ Jumin: My darling was too tired after the wedding to hop onto a flight, and she wanted to properly say goodbye to everyone before we left, as we will be gone for quite some time. ♡ _

 

-Saeyoung forces the waves of panic that splashes through him to calm, even as the inevitable death of the terrorous sea awaits him. He forces his numb fingers to move across the keyboard, mind swarming with plans as he attacks with a different strategy.-

 

_ 707: ‘quite some time’? ..woah!! you're so rich!!!1! /)●○●(\ _

 

_ Y/N: well…^^;; _

 

_ 707: ..just  _ **_where_ ** _ exactly are you guys disappearing off to anyways lolol  _

 

_ Jumin: I think it unnecessary to display such  _ **_private_ ** _ information out for  _ **_everyone_ ** _ , don't you,  _ **_seven_ ** _? _

 

-Of course, Jumin is as irritatingly perceptive as ever, and he plays cautiously even as he doesn't know the details of Seven’s plan. Luciel mildly thinks that perhaps in another game they’d make decent allies, but unfortunately, sometimes people step out of their place..

 

He knows that he himself is the lowliest of scum, undeserving of Your every affectionate gesture and encouraging word, and yet at least he stayed on his podium.  **_Jumin_ ** on the other hand, stepped out of his place and onto  **_your_ ** podium, not for the  **_first_ ** time, and tried to seal a deal where there's  **nothing** to begin with. 

 

But it's okay…

 

~~ **_B     e   c      a      u       s     e         h       e             w      i       l     l        s    o    o   n      p   u   t    J   u     m   i   n     i   n     h   i    s     p   l   a    c  e-_ ** ~~

 

_ 707: oh, of course! Don't mind me lololol, not like we're  _ **_friends_ ** _ or anything  _

 

_ Jumin: I do not consider cat abusers such as yourself my friends. -_- _

 

_ Jaehee: ;; _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Jumin, I think that might be a bit much..^^; _

 

_ 707: no, no, he's  _ **_right_ ** _ guys. clearly this chat room is not  _ **_safe_ ** _ enough lololol  _

 

 _Jumin: =_= Need I remind you of the multiple incidents with the hacker that lead to my_ ** _precious_** **_Y/N_** _being in_ ** _danger_** _? It would be no surprise if your ‘skills’ were to fail us again._

 

_ 707: … _

 

_ Y/N: Jumin, that's enough!!! Honestly, being so paranoid and suspicious of everyone...you know very well that Luciel is a perfectly trustworthy RFA member and friend, and you should treat him as such!!  _

 

_ 707: ...ty for saying Y/N, I knew you’d have my back. ♡ _

 

_ Jumin: … _

 

_ Jumin: I apologize Y/N, I did not mean to cause such a  _ **_ruckus_ ** _ before the night of our honeymoon. It was insensitive of me and I hope you'll forgive me.  _

 

_ Y/N: Well, as long as you acknowledge it. ^-^  _

 

_ Y/N: Btw Seven, to answer your question… _

 

_ Y/N: We're first going to NY, in the U.S!! And then- _

 

  * _°~Jumin has left the chatroom~°•_



 

_ Y/N: oh! Jumin wants us to finish packing so we have enough time to watch a movie that Elizabeth likes! Bye everyone!! _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Bye Y/N!! Woah...you're so lucky to be able to afford it! I hope you guys have a great time!!! :)  _

 

_ Jaehee: Indeed, I'm sure it'll be a lovely trip. Be sure to keep us updated! :) _

 

_ Y/N: Will do!! ^-^ _

 

  * _°~Y/N has left the chatroom~°•_



 

_ Yoosung☆: Well, that was a heck of a conversion. ;; _

 

_ Yoosung☆: I guess I'll be off as well then, my friends are calling me for another round of LOLOLOL _

 

_ Yoosung☆: Laterz! _

 

  * _°~Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom~°•_



 

_ Jaehee: … _

 

_ Jaehee: 707 I know you're still here, so speak. _

 

_ Jaehee: Whatever it is you're planning, please stop and consider the consequences  _

 

_ Jaehee: Y/N- _

 

  * _°~707 has left the chatroom~°•_



 

_ Jaehee: … _

 

_ Jaehee: Y^Y *sigh* _

 

  * _°~Jaehee has left the chatroom~°•_



 

Logically, he knows that Jaehee is right. She has suspected quite some time ever since their beginning conversations turned...a little  **different** …

 

By the time that thought registered however, Luciel is long gone, the quickest flight to the U.S. booked, and his clothing and personnel packed, adrenaline ( **_desperation_ ** ?) overriding his mind and flowing through his senses.

 

_ One must not doubt the vengeance harbored in a person’s heart. _

 

...

 

**_But neither should one doubt the determination and love, that holds together a broken one._ **

 

“ **_Wait for me...Y/N...:”_ **

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah.. I've been off ever since I've posted ch.1 but seeing so many of you guys take interest in this really shocked me. Thank you guys so much, I truly appreciate every single bit of support, especially inspite of the less than speedy update times!! ^3^
> 
> Still no update schedule but the next chapter should be up sooner bc it's half-way done. No promises though. //)°♡°//) ☆ ☆ ☆
> 
> T.I.M.E out~


End file.
